Depression Isn't Always Obvious
by Cici Eights
Summary: A series of one-shots based on and inspired by BuzzFeed videos. Chapter 2: What It's Like to Feel Lonely, featuring Wendy. -All she wanted was for someone to care about her.-
1. Depression Isn't Always Obvious

The sound of loud bells at 7:30 AM had awaken Bickslow from his night's rest. He groaned with dread as he slammed his finger onto the dismiss button. Then, he sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He officially began another morning.

He trudged to the bathroom with the type of movement a zombie would be proud of. Cold water had soon hit his face and he stared at his tousled hair and weary eyes in the mirror.

He then dressed in the usual fashion, a formal white button-down, suit and tie. It seemed appropriate for the office. He straightened his tie and smoothed some his hair so that it wouldn't seem as crazy as usual.

After making a cup of black coffee and some burnt toast with jam, he got in his car. Traffic made him miserable as always. He cursed every soul that lived in Magnolia as the cars around him honked loudly.

/

Finally. The office. He didn't hate this place. No, really. He supposed he would loathe his job if it hadn't been for the one co-worker that made everyone else tolerable. As he dropped his stuff onto a desk in his cubicle, he heard a sweet voice call from behind him.

"Good morning!"

Bickslow looked up to see a familiar white-haired woman smiling brightly at him. Today, he noticed, she was wearing a pretty blazer and pencil skirt. He nodded towards her.

"Morning."

She continued to smile, waving goodbye as she left his sight.

Bickslow sighed and got to work.

/

He packed up all of his stuff and dragged himself out of the office around six. Before he could get in his car, the same white-haired woman stood behind him, shouting his name.

He turned around to see her, panting harshly as she placed her hands on her knees. Had she really gone down all those flights of stairs just to catch up to him? The elevator wasn't working after all. And what exactly did she need from him?

"You left your phone at your desk," she said, almost out of breath. "I didn't want anyone to take it."

Bickslow's eyes widened as he realized she told the truth. He tried to hide his embarrassment as he took his phone from her and shoved it into his pocket.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah."

He got in his car and drove home, the thought of her kind act slowly slipping from his mind as he became distracted and angered with the traffic jams of Magnolia.

/

Bickslow sat on his bed, feeling a bit comfortable in the usual t-shirt and boxers. He stared at the white pills in front of him, a glass of water on the side too. The doctor said it was up to him if he wanted to take the medicine. It would help slightly, but not much. Still, it might've been better than nothing. He would only do it if it helped...

Should he take the pills?

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a short breath, he downed the medicine and drank the water quickly.

He gazed at his alarm clock on his phone drearily before setting it for the same time. He promised himself that it would just be the same day, same routine, same thing. Nothing would change. Life would run its course, and he'd just watch from the sidelines and go along with everything. He would just do as he always did.

It wasn't long before his worry and unrest became replaced by exhaustion. His eyes closed and his mind swept him away into a dark landscape without illumination.

* * *

New day. Same routine.

Bickslow groaned as his alarm bells forced him awake. He was tempted to throw his phone into the wall, but resisted the urge to. He got up and made his way towards the bathroom. The cold water was a great old pal, a slap to the face and a reminder that he wasn't dreaming any longer.

He grabbed his clothes for the day and slipped them on without care. Then he glanced at himself in the mirror. His hair didn't seem too bad today. He patted it down quickly and walked to the kitchen. The toaster had been a brat as usual. Bickslow wasn't surprised as he munched on his burnt toast and later got into his car.

Traffic wasn't any different. He almost banged his head on the steering wheel out of exasperation as the cars around him honked, and honked, and honked, and honked, and…

/

He dropped all his things onto his desk and hesitated a bit before sitting down. He glanced at the clock. Would the person he was waiting for come around to his cubicle to greet him? It seemed silly. He didn't know whether or not to wait for her any longer. However, before he could sit down, she came around.

"Good morning!"

He always wondered how she could be the same cheerful and kind woman with that radiant smile of hers everyday. Did she ever get tired of it? Was it even genuine? Bickslow shook his head a bit. Why would...why would someone fake a smile? Why would someone fake a smile for him?

"Morning."

She held back a bit longer, staring at him before she waved him goodbye.

He waved back, despite the fact that she was gone. Then he turned towards his work with a grimace. He couldn't afford to become… distracted.

/

He remembered to bring his phone with him before he left. He didn't want to trouble her. The stairs were anything but pleasant.

Then, a thought came to him. Would she see him off like she did yesterday? Maybe yesterday had been an exception. He didn't know if he wanted to even see her. Did she want to seem him?

No. He promised himself that he wouldn't burden her. She would only come down to the parking lot if she was going home too. Why would she see him off? Why...

"Hey." Someone tapped his shoulder.

Of course she had.

Bickslow snapped around and towered over her with a curious stare.

She gasped and then bit her lip. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...I'm sorry."

"...it's alright."

"Oh…" She didn't have any words to say except for, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah."

She nodded, her pretty sapphire blue eyes shining with relief. She waved farewell before she walked towards her own ride home.

Then, he got into his car with a sigh as he prepared for dreadful Magnolia rush hour traffic.

/

The pills laid in his hand again. A curse slipped from his lips. He was being so indecisive again. It was a simple choice. Take the pills. Don't take them. He had taken them the day before and it was fine. He didn't feel the slightest bit different. Maybe he had to take them regularly for them to actually have an effect.

This time, he swallowed them dry.

His pillow called to him and he had no choice but to obey. The same alarm was set and his phone was placed to the side. As he laid there in bed, he wondered what tomorrow would be like. Then, he skipped a breath.

Why did he even think about it? It didn't matter. Tomorrow would be another day, another regular day. Nothing would change. Nothing. And that didn't matter at all. He was completely okay with it.

Honestly.

* * *

The alarm rang at 7:30. He dismissed it with a groan.

Then, to the bathroom. The cold water did its job. His face seemed more tired than usual.

Clothes. Hair. What did it matter?

Oh, how he had taken his guardian's cooking for granted. Nevertheless, the burnt toast sat fine with him.

Traffic. He snickered. Traffic? More like hell. The honks blared right and left and never stopped.

/

He hadn't even realized that she had tried to greet him until she was behind him, tapping him gently on the shoulder. He became frozen at the fact. How out of it had he been?

"...good morning! Um….I just wanted to know….are you okay?"

One nod seemed to make her more suspicious than relieved.

"Really?"

Another nod.

She gazed at him worriedly. "Okay then. But if there's anything you need, let me know! Got it?"

He kept still.

She shook him gently. "Got it?" she said softly.

He nodded.

She sighed quietly before waving goodbye.

Bickslow closed his eyes for a minute. What was happening to him?

/

"I'm glad it didn't happen yesterday, but it seems like you're a bit forgetful today."

Bickslow resisted the urge to curse as she handed him his phone.

"Please don't forget it again."

He looked at her. "Okay."

She smiled. "Well then. I guess you'll be going home."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Traffic seemed a tiny bit less like a hell that evening.

/

He was proud. It hadn't take him long to decide this time. The pills were down his throat with only a few thoughts of hesitation. He didn't even know if it was false hope or the truth, but he began to feel a slightly bit better.

He did reject a few ideas though. It had only been three days. There was no way he would make a significant change in that short amount of time.

He made sure everything was set in place before he laid down. The alarms, his clothes, his important things...all done and prepared. Sleep felt a bit easier that way. His mind needed a rest. The darkness welcomed him with open arms while he closed his eyes.

No worries, he told himself. Just another day tomorrow.

* * *

Alarms.

Cold water.

Clothes. Hair.

Burnt toast.

The same morning traffic.

/

"Good morning!"

/

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

/

Pills.

Sleep.

* * *

Wake up.

Water.

Get dressed.

Make toast. Still burnt.

Traffic.

/

"Good morning!"

/

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

/

Pills.

Sleep.

* * *

Alarm. Water. Clothes. Breakfast. Traffic.

Done.

/

"Good morning!"

/

"I'l see you tomorrow!"

/

Pills.

Sleep.

* * *

Alarm. Water. Clothes. Toast. Traffic.

/

The morning greeting.

/

The evening farewell.

/

Pills. Sleep.

* * *

Alarm.

.

.

Water.

.

.

Clothes.

.

.

Toast.

.

.

Traffic.

.

.

"Good morning!"

.

.

"I'l see you tomorrow!"

.

.

Pills.

.

.

Sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _The same routine. Over. And over. And over. And over again._

 _It'll never stop. Never stop. Never. Never. Never._

 _It'll keep going on and on and on and on and on andonandonandonandonandonandonandonand-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Someone had tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

That's right. He was at the office again.

He turned his head.

It wasn't her. Instead, it was a blonde lady with puffy eyes and grief written all over her.

She said in the quietest of all voices, "I just want to let you know that….Lisanna took her life last night."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bickslow stared at the spot where she had greeted him every morning.

He sat still and silent, staring, remembering.

" _Good morning!"_

Why….

.

.

.

.

Bickslow did not hesitate to cry that day.

* * *

 **A/N: Every single life is important. Please take care of yourselves and others. Please support people who are coping with depression. It's a very serious thing. Please don't hesitate to tell anyone if you need someone to talk to. If you are contemplating suicide, please tell someone. Please, please, please. For anyone who is reading this, know that you're important. There is someone out there who loves you.**

 **Please remember: Depression Isn't Always Obvious.**

 **Thank you for reading this~ Cici Bear**


	2. What It's Like to Feel Lonely

A breeze caused her pigtails to smack her in the face. She yelped quietly and pushed her hair out of her face. After the wind had calmed down, she looked around to make sure no one had seen her. Hopefully….

She looked down. Her phone was clenched in between her hands tightly, a single finger hovering over a certain social media app she had debated on opening. She hadn't even noticed. Her finger had stood still for so long.

She knew that if she opened the app, she would definitely get hurt. The pain might be too much for her to handle. She didn't know if she could handle the emotional attack.

Her finger pressed down.

She scrolled through pictures of other kids from her school.

Preppy girls, nerdy kids, sporty guys, even the regular students...it didn't matter. They could've been completely different, but had one thing in common:

They were all happy.

They were all surrounded by people.

They were in an environment full of love and joy.

They _mattered._

The moment she had realized the fact, her mind turned blank. Her breathing became quicker and her hands turned sweaty. The darkness….the darkness was starting to consume her. She couldn't look at another photo. She wouldn't being able to handle it. Soon enough, she would-

"Wendy! It's really you!"

The said girl opened her eyes and looked up. "Oh, hello, Coco."

"Wendy! Where have you been?! I haven't seen you in days!" The small brunette girl shrieked.

The ends of Wendy's lips curled in reluctance. She laughed flatly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I've just been a little distracted during school."

Coco blinked many times. "Wait, so, Wendy, you were _at_ school?"

The blue-haired girl nodded. "Where else would I be?"

"Oh. I hadn't seen you anywhere! Silly me! I guess I just didn't…."

Notice her? Wendy bet that the brunette in front of her hadn't noticed her. She put on an apologetic face as she bowed her head. "...I'm sorry you didn't see me."

"Why are you apologizing? It's alright!"

"Okay."

Coco paused for a moment, before grinning very happily. Her eyes gleamed brightly as she began to ramble about a ridiculous story. "Well, you won't believe what happened the other day! So, I was at the gym with my friend…"

As Coco told her story, Wendy could feel it. She could feel the separation. She could feel the distance starting to form between the facade that she put up in front of Coco and what she had truly felt.

Her conscious self became fully separated from the facade. Her inner, true self cowered with deep sadness as Coco ranted about what had happened last Saturday. Inside, she was already tearing up. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and never open them.

No one, no one would be able to see it.

She had to fake it though. She laughed when Coco groaned about a slip on a broken treadmill. She smiled politely when Coco excitedly told her about how much weight she had loss. She asked questions when Coco when she gushed about a cute dark-haired boy she spotted.

She did everything anyone on the outside might've wanted.

She hoped it was enough.

"...yeah, and so, Mary never took me to the gym after that! She said she was too embarrassed of me and hated for her 'reputation' to be ruined. Can you believe her?!"

"No." Wendy said with false disbelief.

"I know right! And I told her that it was that one time! That one time!"

"Mhmm."

"But she didn't even give me a chance to speak. When we got in the car, she turned the music really loud so that she couldn't hear me! And the music wasn't even good! It was some weird emo rock music. I don't really like that type of music. Do you?"

Wendy stared at Coco silently.

"Do you, Wendy?"

She snapped out of her daze. "What? I mean, yes, yes."

Coco wrinkled her nose. "Really? Well, everyone has different tastes. I'm more of a country girl myself."

Wendy nodded.

Coco opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the strum of loud guitars. The brunette whipped out her phone. "Ah, one second Wendy. I just need to take this...Mary! What is it now? Oh?! Oh really?! So _now_ you want someone to go to the gym with? Oh please! Don't give me that! You're a grown woman!"

Wendy stared at her shoes and the dirt path around them.

"Well fine! I'm just letting you know that my hangout-time with an old friend was cut short just because you're too scared to go to the gym by yourself! Hmph! Whatever! It's not, it's not like I care! Fine! Pick me up at the street that's closest to Mag Park….well I don't know what street it is! Find out by yourself. Bye!" Coco finished, and then tucked her phone into the back of her jean pocket.

Wendy looked up.

Coco sighed. "Sorry, Wendy. Gotta run. Mary is being so annoying again!"

"It's okay."

The brunette smiled widely. "It was nice catching up with you. I'll see you at school!"

Wendy nodded and waved the brunette off.

Her phone buzzed.

The app was taunting her again.

She growled at her phone. How dare it try to do such a thing to her!

She almost wanted to hurl the inanimate object at the tree closest to the bench she sat on. The phone might've not been living, but that didn't stop it from being a monster.

Bright notifications lit up her screen. The app called out to her.

Wendy's lip quivered with fury as her fingers tightened around her phone.

She didn't want to give into the temptation. She couldn't let such a foolish thing push her around. Who cared if those stupid boys from school got hundreds of likes on their photos? Who cared if those party girls got tons of comments complementing them about how pretty their hair was? Who cared? Who cared? Who cared, who cared, who cared?

Who _cared_?!

Wendy stared longingly at a photo of Coco and one of her friends. The brunette had happily draped her arm around the her friend, a gorgeous girl with a long, dark-brown hair weaved into a braid and the most dazzling eyes. Wendy recognized her. It was Asuka Connell.

The bluenette smiled bitterly. So even the freshman were getting more friendly with seniors than her…

A sense of great jealousy mixed with a burning desire to be noticed caused Wendy to raise her phone so that it was at a nice angle from her face. Then, she smiled as genuinely as she could, even if she knew she meant none of the kindness behind it.

Click.

Wendy stared at the photo for what seemed like the longest time. She noticed how young she appeared with her signature pigtails, despite the fact that she had worn a rather 'mature' shirt. The sheer brown and shoulder-less blouse clung to her skin.

It looked good enough to be posted. She shook away all her worries and quickly pressed the Upload button before she could turn back. In a few seconds, the photo of her smiling face has been officially uploaded to the app.

She sighed with relief. Hopefully, this would calm her and reassure her that she wasn't as...alone as she thought she was.

Lots of people would like her selfie for sure! After all, she didn't think she was ugly or anything. Coco had called her adorable and cute many times. There was another person who had called her cute rather lovingly. Back when she was dating-

She shook her head quickly. No. She would not think about him.

Her eyes flew to her screen. The photo laid there. If it had a voice, it would wail about how unlooked at and unloved it was.

Wendy stared at it with a solemn expression. She giggled hesitantly, anything to make herself reassured. Then, she stopped smiling.

It wasn't enough this time.

She knew it. It was true.

No one loved her after all.

* * *

Wendy threw herself onto her sofa with a distressed cry. Her furry white friend pawed at her gently, a soft purr coming from its mouth.

"I already fed you, Charle," Wendy said tiredly.

The cat meowed.

Wendy sighed. "You know where the food is."

Charle didn't budge.

"Charle….just go."

The cat blinked at her.

Wendy needed to make this quick. She hauled Charle and dragged the darn cat to the kitchen.

Charle hissed with dismay.

Wendy frowned. "Sorry, Charle. I just need to be alone right now. _Alone alone._ " And then she returned to the living room promptly.

Her phone was in her hand before she knew it and she was eyeing it urgently.

She sighed with dejection.

No one had texted her.

She knew that she wasn't the most popular girl at her old school, with her quiet, introverted personality, pigtails for hair, and somewhat of a flat chest. But still, she had had friends. If not only a tiny social group...and they were the kindest friends she could ever ask for.

Why didn't they want to talk to her again?

Didn't they realize how much pain and suffering she went through every time she walked the halls of her new school?

Didn't they realize how difficult it was to transfer and leave them all?

Before her fury directed at her former friends came sadness. She didn't understand why they didn't want to pick up their phones and type a greeting. She would take any form of reassurance, anything to let her know that she hadn't been forgotten by the people who had made those three years at her old school worth living.

She stared at her phone.

Still no new messages.

Not even from _him…_

She opened her messaging app and clicked on 'Romeo'.

Their last conversation had been over text, and that was the text breakup. After that, she transferred to her new school and had never received another message from him.

She wondered...did he still care about her? Did he still want her back? Were there any regrets? She surely had some. She wondered what exactly had gone wrong. Her mind almost turned fuzzy when she thought about it.

She contemplated texting him. Maybe a simple greeting...or a few emojis...something, anything.

 _Hi, Romeo. I was just wondering how you're doing_ …

She deleted it with a grim sigh. There'd be no use. He would never text her back, at least, not immediately. And that rule worked for all of her other friends.

She thought to give it time. Time would work. After all, miracles didn't happen in a minute. She would bake some cookies and then when she returned, her phone would be blowing up.

The corners of Wendy's lips tugged upwards. That would do it.

She set her phone down on the couch and rushed to the kitchen, ready to make some of her favorite cookies. Oh, she couldn't wait until those delectable white chocolate-chip and macadamia nut cookies melted in her mouth. As her taste buds started to fantasize, her worries began to fade away.

Even Charle seemed to be less pissed than she was before. Wendy wasn't sure. She couldn't really tell.

The white feline didn't claw at her owner when she picked her up and set her on the small dining table. She stayed silent and licked her paws. A hiss every now and then reminded Wendy that her beloved furry friend was still a touch irritated with her.

After a few hours of baking and the blood, sweat, and tears of an exhausted but content Wendy, four trays of white chocolate-chip and macadamia nut cookies gleamed perfectly on the dining table. Wendy blew softly on one before chomping on it. She sighed happily.

"I wish you could taste this, Charle." Wendy murmured with bliss as she pet her cat softly.

Charle purred.

"You're right," Wendy said. "I should invest in some cookies that won't be poison to you. I'm sure they'll have some at the store around the corner."

The white cat licked her paws poshly before jumping off a chair and dashing to the living room.

Wendy wiped her mouth and followed. "Charle...where are you going?" She spotted the cat pawing at the front door. "You want to go outside?"

Charle hissed softly.

Wendy rolled her eyes and opened the door a crack. Her eyes widened. All that she could see was the door of apartment next to her. Now that she thought about it, a girl her age had moved in recently…

Wendy looked at Charle. "Should we give her some cookies too?"

The white cat didn't respond. Instead, she ran off to the bedroom.

Wendy stared at her neighbor's door. Then she shut her own.

She wouldn't be doing things like that.

* * *

After gathering a bowl of cookies and tall glass of milk, she sat down on the sofa. Eagerly, she picked up her phone.

It had been hours since she last checked it. Someone must've texted her by now, right?

Her phone lit up.

Wendy gasped.

 _No new messages…_

Wendy stared at the phone in disbelief. What….how...but….it had been hours! She had give it so much time, _so much time._ How did….why didn't...why…there was no way!

 _No new messages..._

The notification lit up teasingly, mocking the shocked bluenette.

Yet, how in the world had no one bothered to text her? She had waited for hours! She had forgotten about the whole thing just to have it spite her in the end. She knew it. She shouldn't have let go of her doubt and replace it with hope.

Hope had done nothing. She laid still, a smile on the outside, a broken heart on the inside.

She didn't understand it. Why? It was all she wanted to know. She didn't wish for anything but that. All she wanted was a reason. She would be happy with just one. Just to know why, just to realize the truth behind it all, it would be enough for her.

But there was no one to explain it to her.

No one bothered.

No one told her a word.

Why did she think anyone would?

In life, she felt like nothing but a ghost; she was invisible to others and just the bare minimum of people gave a real damn about her.

She was just Wendy. Wendy Marvel. Quiet, sweet, adorable, little Wendy. The Wendy who would help you with your homework. The Wendy who would give you a pencil when you needed one. The Wendy who listened to your every word and fulfilled your every command. That's how they saw her, and she didn't know what to think about it.

They might've thought that Wendy was all of those things, but she wasn't really. Not truly, deep down inside.

Deep down inside, she wasn't quiet, or sweet, or adorable or pure-hearted and naive or little and tiny.

No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

She was not any of those things.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,_ _ **NO!**_

The only thing she was….was _lonely._

It was the one word that could genuinely describe her, the one thing that truly represented who she was.

She was the lonely Wendy.

And that's what she would be forever...lonely, lonely, lonely Wendy.

The thoughts stabbed her and she clutched her head in agony from all the pain. She didn't know what type. Physical? Mental? Emotional? It didn't matter. She hurt all over and didn't know what to do.

She almost chided, no, scolded, no, for lack of better word, _berated_ herself for acting this way. What was she, nine?! How could she even let this happen? She was seventeen and strong! She was an independent and big girl, living all by herself! She didn't cry or breakdown over the fact that none of her 'friends' wanted to text her.

….She had broken all her rules.

She wanted to be strong.

She wanted to be independent.

She wanted to be happy.

She wanted anything but this feeling of emptiness eating her alive.

Living by herself wasn't what made her lonely, she knew for sure. She did have Charle. The cat had stuck by her since she was a small child and stayed with her throughout all the hard times.

Being lonely….

 _They_ caused it. It was _their_ fault.

Wendy cursed _them._ But she didn't even know who _they_ were anymore. Who was to blame?

This time, she did berate herself. She needed to sober up, she needed a slap to wake up. She wasn't with Grandine anymore. She wasn't with Romeo anymore. She wasn't with those people she had called friends anymore.

She was _alone._

And the confirmation was enough to make her ignore the rest of the world as she blacked out from the tears that poured out of her eyes.

* * *

 _Knock knock…._

 _Knock knock…_

 _Knock knock knock knock knock knock…_

" _Hello? Is anyone at home?"_

 _Knock…._

" _I don't know who lives here….but...um...I'm your neighbor! I think I heard something so...I was wondering if you're alright!"_

 _Knock knock…._

" _Hello?"_

 _Knock knock…._

" _Answer please...I'm really worried. I don't even know if I'm talking to anyone, but if you're there…."_

 _Knock…._

" _Please, if anyone's there, please wake up-_

Her eyes shot open.

Charle was on her stomach, pawing at her cheek.

She slowly got up and took Charle off her stomach.

Dazed, Wendy asked Charle, "Did you hear something?"

Charle meowed and then walked towards the door.

Wendy blinked and rubbed her eyes. Then she recoiled. Her face was still wet with tears.

Knock knock.

Wendy turned her head towards the door. "What...someone….someone is at the door."

She dragged herself to the door and opened it without haste.

A girl with bright pink hair tied into two pigtails was standing in front of her with a concerned expression. She seemed overjoyed and worried at the same time as she spoke to Wendy. "Oh, someone was home!"

Wendy nodded slowly. Of course she was home. Where….where else in the world would she possibly be? "Yes, I'm home. What do you need?"

The girl frowned. "Oh….you see, I thought I heard someone crying in here."

Wendy flinched. Her face was still wet. "….did you?"

"Yes. I was just wondering if everything's alright."

"I'm fine," Wendy snapped, and the pink-haired girl backed away slightly. The bluenette then sighed. "I mean, thank you. But I am fine." She forced a small smile. "See?"

The girl wasn't convinced yet. "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure?" Wendy repeated.

The girl nodded.

Wendy gripped the doorknob. "Yes, I'm very sure. Thank you for your concern, but I think I'll have to go now."

"No, please!" The girl cried, trying to stop Wendy from closing the door on her.

"...yes?"

"Excuse me from saying this," the girl said firmly, "but I don't believe you're okay. When I was in my room, I could hear someone wailing, crying out in pain. Now I'm seeing you in front of me, and I think the person who was crying is you. That's why I have to ask, and have you answer me truthfully, are you okay?"

Wendy stared at the girl. "I….am fine."

"I don't know who you are, but please do not lie to me! And you don't know who I am as well, but I can tell if something's not okay!"

"What's your point?"

"My point? I'm trying to tell you that I know that something's wrong and that I can help!"

Wendy stared at the girl for a while, this time a bit more thoughtfully. "It's not your business. You don't have to concern yourself over me," Wendy sighed softly. "Though I thank you for taking the time to check on me, I don't need your assistance."

"No!" The girl cried out. "Please let me help you! Tears are a form of pain, pain that usually people keep deep down inside of themselves!"

Wendy didn't move an inch. Where was this strange girl going with all this talk?

"If you keep all that pain inside of you, you'll eventually break! No one can keep it inside forever. You have to let someone help you!"

"Why are you getting in my business?" Wendy had intended to make it sound harsh and hostile, but her voice instead sounded broken.

"I know you might think I'm so nosy and random and crazy stranger but this is really important to me! When I see or hear or feel like someone needs my help, I have to help them. Please…"

Wendy didn't know what to think. This girl was...indeed a noisy and random and crazy stranger. But her eyes screamed with desperation...and guilt?

"Why…why are you doing this?" Wendy rasped.

The girl wiped her eyes quickly. "My...my cousin committed suicide a few months ago," she murmured in the most solemn voice.

Wendy's eyes widened. The girl was now breathing quickly and she had no idea what to do. "I-I….I'm so sorry."

"And because of that," the girl said, "I must help you. Please, let me help you. Even if I'm a stranger, even if we don't know each other, let me do anything to make sure that you continue to live. I can't see another person die!"

"You...must be...mistaken," Wendy said brokenly. "I'm not...I won't….I'm not gonna c-commit s..su...suicide."

The girl clenched her fists. "Even if that's what you believe...let me do something to help you. I will do anything. I just want to help someone. I want to take someone's pain away. I don't want anyone to suffer anymore…."

Wendy was still. She reached for the girl's hand and was relieved when she didn't pull away. "Th-thank you...that's very kind of you."

The girl looked at Wendy with an indescribable sadness.

Wendy wrapped both of her hands around the girl's' hands and squeezed. "You're so….very kind. Thank you."

The girl unclenched her fists and melted into the grasp of Wendy's small hands. "Thank you too," she choked out. "Thank you for letting me in."

"You are welcome." Wendy let go of the girl's hands in favor of embracing her gently. "My name is Wendy."

The girl hugged her back tightly. "Hi Wendy. My name is Chelia."

As she was whisked away into a world of comfort from Chelia's warm embrace, Wendy didn't know what to think. She had given in...to a complete stranger. She didn't even care to think about it. The emptiness was being filled with something she hadn't felt in awhile.

Love?

Happiness?

Perhaps any feeling that would make the loneliness vanish.

And she wouldn't ask for anything more as she smiled through tears.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this one. It's based on the video of the same title like the first chapter. I just want to thank everyone for reading this again. It means a lot.**

 **I know that this one was a bit different from the video, for anyone who has seen it, but I don't think that's the most important part. I really wanted this fanfic to have a deeper meaning than the video.**

 **Sometimes being lonely isn't just being lonely. Sometimes being lonely is being lonely and depressed and suicidal and a long list of other things...and this can happen to anyone. If you have any friends that are suffering from depression or any friends that are suffering in general, please try your best to support them through tough times.**

 **And if you see anyone that's lonely, please try and do something about it. You don't have to walk up to them and demand that they let you help them like the wonderful Chelia in this story, but acknowledging them might mean the world for them. Being lonely isn't easy to cope with it.**

 **Thank you everyone. Please review if there's a BuzzFeed video you'd like me to write fanfic based on. And sorry for the long author's note!**

 **~Cici Bear**


End file.
